lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Germany
General information Show title: Lost Broadcasted by: Premiere (pay TV, seasons 1-3), Fox Channel (pay TV, seasons 4-6), ProSieben (free TV, seasons 1-4), kabel eins (free TV, seasons 5-6) *'Season 1 airdate:' October 6, 2004 (Premiere); April 4, 2005 - November 21, 2005 (ProSieben) *'Season 2 airdate:' March 19, 2006 - September 13, 2006 (Premiere); September 11, 2006 (ProSieben) *'Season 3 airdate:' March 12, 2007 - August 10, 2007 (Premiere); October 15, 2007 - February 11, 2008 (ProSieben) *'Season 4 airdate:' June 15, 2008 - September 7, 2008 (Fox Channel); January 12, 2009 - April 6, 2009 (ProSieben) *'Season 5 airdate:' April 9, 2009 - July 30, 2009 (Fox Channel); January 21, 2010 - (kabel eins) *'Season 6 airdate:' February 3, 2010 (legal Download with German subtitles on iTunes and Videoload by Deutsche Telekom); March 17, 2010 - (Fox Channel) Language: German, English (optional audio track only on Premiere and Fox Channel) DVD release dates: December 8, 2005 (season 1 complete); December 7, 2006 (season 2 part 1); March 1, 2007 (season 2 part 2); December 6, 2007 (season 3 part 1); March 6, 2008 (season 3 part 2); June 12, 2008 (season 2 complete); April 9, 2009 (season 4 complete); June 18, 2009 (season 3 complete); March 25, 2010 (season 5 complete) Blu-ray release dates: April 9, 2009 (season 4); June 16, 2009 (season 1 and season 2); October 22, 2009 (season 3); March 25, 2010 (season 5) TV stations In Germany, the first three seasons of Lost initially aired on Premiere (now Sky), an encrypted subscription-based pay-TV offering, usually a few months after the episodes' initial US airing. Premiere offered the episodes with two optional audio channels, one featuring the original English language version and the other one a German dub. Both tracks featured stereo sound. About six months after an episode had aired on Premiere, it was also aired on ProSieben, a restriction-free cable channel. Unlike Premiere, ProSieben only broadcast the show in the dubbed German version, without an optional English audio channel. Starting with season 4, the pay-TV broadcasting rights have been transferred from Premiere to Fox Channel, a new subscription-based station. Like Premiere, Fox also offers optional German and English audio channels. The launch of season 4 was heralded by an advance screening of in the Cinedom theater in Cologne on June 8th, 2008, with Terry O'Quinn attending the event as a special guest. Since October 2008, the Fox Channel has also been available to Premiere subscribers (thus replacing the channel "Premiere Serie", which Lost had previously aired on), including scheduled reruns of season 4 of Lost for a few weeks until Lost was put on hold for the time being, due to the impending free TV broadcasts on Pro Sieben two months later. Season 5, which start airing in April 2009, was available to subscribers of Premiere (which was later renamed into "Sky") from the get-go. ProSieben handled the free TV broadcasts six months (or later) after the initial airing on Premiere/Fox up until season 4. On July 30th, 2009, ProSieben announced that they will not broadcast season 5 and 6 due to low ratings. Instead, Lost, together with numerous other shows that have gotten sub-par ratings on ProSieben, has been passed on to kabel eins, an associated station. kabel eins starts to air Season 5 on January 21th, 2010 with two episodes each week. German dub The German dub of Lost is heavily debated among German fans. While the most extreme group rejects any German dubs simply out of principle, people at the other end of the spectrum view it as their only way of watching the show since they lack the necessary language skills to understand the original English dialogue. Meanwhile, many fans between those extremes criticize translation errors and complain about the dubbing voices (often simply because those don't sound close enough to the English voices), while others regard the dub as a satisfactory adaption within the boundaries imposed by technical circumstances and tight scheduling. The German dub of Lost is handled by Berlin-based Arena Film GmbH & Co. Synchron KG. The German dialogues are written by Eva Schaaf, while the voice director is Timmo Niesnerhttp://www.quotenmeter.de/index.php?newsid=27466, an experienced voice actor himself (who also serves as the German voice of Randy Nations). Remarkably for a German dub, the German version of Lost features many voice actors of foreign heritage for characters with foreign accents, in order to ensure authentic-sounding accents for those characters in the dub. For example, Sun and Jin are both voiced by native Koreans, Moon-Suk Kang and See-Young Cho, in scenes where the characters speak English in the original version (whereas scenes featuring the two speak in Korean usually keep the original voices of Yunjin Kim and Daniel Dae Kim, respectively), whereas Mr. Eko is voiced by Michael Ojake, a native Nigerian.http://www.synchronkartei.de/?action=show&type=serie&id=7409 The frequent use of such rather unusual voice actors is arranged by International Actors (formerly "Foreign Faces"), an agency specializing in actors of foreign origin working in Germany that was originally founded by Tayfun Bademsoy, a voice actor of Turkish origin who also serves as Sayid's German voice actor. However, this only applies to characters with truly foreign accents; characters with noteworthy accents who hail from countries that have English as their first language, such as Claire, Sawyer, Charlie or Desmond, don't have any particular accents in the German dub. Beginning with season 3, the German voice actors for John Locke, Tom (Mr. Friendly) and Danny Pickett were changed. In Locke's case, this happened between and in the original Premiere broadcast; however, for the Pro Sieben airing and the DVD release, the episodes already featuring the original voice actor, Lothar Hinze, had Locke's scenes redubbed with the new voice actor, Ernst Meincke, to ensure a better consistency within the season at least. Beginning with season 5, Korean-born Moon-Suk Kang was replaced as Sun's German voice actress by Chinese-born Meylan Chao, who had previously dubbed Achara in the German dub of . German DVD and Blu-ray releases German DVD releases for Lost are based on the ProSieben broadcasts. A DVD box set is usually released once all the episodes included have aired on Pro Sieben, although scheduling changes for the Pro Sieben broadcasts have resulted in several episodes contained on the season 3, part 1 box set being available on DVD before they had aired on Pro Sieben. Unlike other European countries such as the UK, France or Italy, where season 1 was initially split up into two boxes, only to be re-released as a full season box a few months later, the German edition of season 1 was released as a full season box set from the get-go starting on December 8th, 2005, with a 16+ rating. Audio tracks are available in German, English and French; subtitles are available in German, English, English for the hearing-impaired, French, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Finnish and Dutch. Whereas in North America, was aired as a single, double-length episode and was therefore put onto disc 6 of the Lost: The Complete First Season DVD box set in its entirety, all the region 2 countries aired "Exodus" as a three-part episode, with part 2 split up further into two parts. As a consequence, only the first half of part 2 was included on disc 6 of the DVD box set, whereas the second half of part 2 (aka "part 3") was put on disc 7 instead. In return, a few bonus features from the North American version of the season 1 DVD box set are missing. A Blu-ray release of season 1 has been announced for June 18th, 2009. http://www.amazon.de/dp/B001UG4VUS Season 2 was released split up into two parts, like in the UK and France. Unlike the latter two countries, though, a German full season box set for season 2 hasn't been announced yet. Part 1 was released on December 7th, 2006, with a 16+ rating. Part 2 followed on March 1st, 2007, with a "not suitable for minors" rating (see Trivia for more details). Audio tracks are available in German, English and Italian; subtitles are available in German, English, English for the hearing-impaired and Italian. As a result of the "split season" concept, the material from the bonus DVD has also been split across the two box sets, with each box including a bonus material disc that cointains about half the material from the North American bonus material disc. In addition, the German season 2 box sets feature a few easter eggs that were not included on the regular North American Lost: The Complete Second Season boy set, but were only available to US fans on an exclusive Best Buy bonus DVDs. A complete 7 disc set for season 2 was finally released on July 12th, 2008 16 months after the release of the second half of season 2. A Blu-ray release of season 2 has been announced for June 18th, 2009. http://www.amazon.de/dp/B001UG4VV2 Season 3 was again released in two parts, with Germany being the only country to date to get the season in this form. Part 1 was released on December 6th, 2007; part 2 was released on March 6th, 2008. The Season 3 Part 1 DVD box set released in the German-speaking part of Switzerland, which is otherwise identical to the German release, contained an error pressing, which had the box set's bonus disc's content replaced by episodes 13-16 (which are also available with the Season 3 Part 2 box set). The same error was also present on at least some boxsets available for rent in German video stores. The "regular" German for-sale release, however, does include the correct bonus disc. Prior to the release of the Season 3 Part 1 box set, online retailers listed it with a "not suitable for minors" rating, the same rating the Season 2 Part 2 boxset had gotten; however, when it was released, the Season 3 Part 1 box set got a 16+ rating. A complete 7 disc box set of season 3 has been announced for June 18th, 2009. http://www.amazon.de/dp/B001UG4VVC Season 4 was released as a complete box set on April 9th, 2009, both on DVD (six discs) and - for the first time in Germany - also on Blu-ray Disc (five discs). However, season 4 had already been released both on DVD and on Blu-ray Disc in France (and Switzerland) in November 2008, featuring a German audio track and German menu screens (neither of which are advertized on the packaging). Episode titles Unlike many other TV shows aired in Germany that feature a lot of creativity with the episode titles during localization, the German edition of Lost tries to use literal translations of the English titles whenever possible, or even to retain the same title as the English version if the title in question could also be easily understood by a German audience (e.g. "S.O.S."). Only in cases where an original episode title is based on a pun that only works in English, the German version will sport a more "traditional" title instead. Season 1 #Gestrandet, Teil 1 ("Stranded, part 1") - #Gestrandet, Teil 2 ("Stranded, part 2") - #Tabula Rasa - #Wildschweinjagd ("Boar Hunt") - #Das weiße Kaninchen - #Die Höhle ("The Cave") - #Der Nachtfalter - #Der Betrüger - #Einzelhaft ("Solitary confinement") - #Volkszählung ("Census") - #Fährtensucher ("Tracker") - #Der silberne Koffer ("The silver case") - #Gefühl und Verstand - #Eisbär ("Polar bear") - #Heimkehr - #Outlaws - #...In Translation - #Verfluchte Zahlen ("Cursed numbers") - #Deus Ex Machina - #Schade nicht - #Ein höheres Ziel - #Rastlos ("Restless") - #Exodus, Teil 1 - #Exodus, Teil 2 - #Exodus, Teil 3 - Season 2 #Glaube und Wissenschaft ("Faith and science") - #Treibholz ("Driftwood") - #Orientierung - #Alle hassen Hugo - #Gefunden - #Verlassen - #Die anderen 48 Tage1 - #Kollision - #Was Kate getan hat - #Psalm 23 - #Jagdgesellschaft - #Feuer und Wasser - #Langer Atem2 ("Long breath") - #Einer von Ihnen - #Mutterschutz3 ("Maternity protection") - #Die ganze Wahrheit - #Verriegelt - #Dave - #S.O.S. - #Zwei für Unterwegs ("Two for the Way/Road")- #? - #Drei Minuten - #Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 1 - #Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 - Season 3 #Die zwei Städte ("The Two Cities") - #Die gläserne Ballerina - #Der Auftrag ("The Assignment") - #Jeder für sich - #Der Preis des Lebens - #Ja, ich will ("Yes, I do")- #Nicht in Portland - #Erinnerungsfetzen ("Memory flashes") - #Fremd in fremden Land4 - #Tricia Tanaka ist tot - #Die Flamme ("The Flame") - #Luftpost ("Airmail/Liftpost") - #Der Mann aus Tallahassee - #Exposé - #Allein ("Alone") - #Eine von uns - #Catch 22 - #Tag der Empfängnis - #Im Loch ("In the hole") - #Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang - #Greatest Hits - #Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1 ("Behind the Mirror, Part 1") - #Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 2 ("Behind the Mirror, Part 2") - Season 4 #Der Anfang vom Ende - #Für tot erklärt ("Declared Dead/Declared for dead") - #Der Ökonom - #Der Deal ("The Deal") - #Die Konstante - #Die andere Frau - #Ji Yeon - #Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson ("My name is Kevin Johnson") - #Konturen der Zukunft ("Shapes Contours of the Future") - #Die Operation ("The Surgery (Operation)") - #Hüttenzauber ("Cabin Hut Spell") - #Die Rückkehr, Teil 1 ("The Return, Part 1") - #Die Rückkehr, Teil 2 ("The Return, Part 2") - #Die Rückkehr, Teil 3 ("The Return, Part 3") - Season 5 #Weil Du gegangen bist5 − #Die Lüge − #Die Bombe ("The Bomb") − #Der kleine Prinz − #Dieser Ort ist der Tod − #316 − #Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham − #LaFleur − #Namaste − #Deswegen bin ich hier ("That's why I'm here") − #Zurück in die Zukunft ("Back to the Future") − #Tot ist tot − #Das Imperium schlägt zurück ("The Empire strikes back") − #Die Variable − #Der Anführer ("The Leader") − #Der Vorfall, Teil 1 - #Der Vorfall, Teil 2 - Season 6 #Los Angeles, Teil 1 - #Los Angeles, Teil 2 - #Taxi in die Freiheit ("Cab into freedom") - #Der Stellvertreter - #Der Leuchtturm ("The Lighthouse") - #Bei Sonnenuntergang ("At Sundown") - #Dr. Linus - #Kundschafter ("Scout") - #Seit Anbeginn der Zeit ("Since the Beginning of Time") - #Die Fracht ("The Cargo") - #Bis ans Ende ihrer Tage - #Alle lieben Hugo - #Der letzte Rekrut - #Der Kandidat - #Über das Meer - #Wofür sie gestorben sind - #Das Ende, Teil 1 - #Das Ende, Teil 2 - Notes *1 The German language DVD menu omits the last word, making the title "Die anderen 48" ("The Other 48"). This error is present both on the German Season 2 Part 1 DVD box set and on the later Complete Season 2 box set. *2 In the German dub of the episode, this is used as a German term for "long con"; however, this term (the common figurative use means "endurance" or "persistence") is actually unknown in Germany in this specific context outside of this episode. *3 This term can actually be translated as "maternity leave"; however, it's rather uncommon in this specific context, the more common German term for that would be "Mutterschaftsurlaub". *4 This spelling was used for the TV airings, despite containing a glaring spelling/grammatical error; on the German season 3 part 1 DVD box, the episode title is spelled "Fremd i'm' fremde'n' Land" on the DVD's back cover, and "Fremd i'n' fremde'm' Land" on the DVD menu - both versions are gramatically correct. *5 Unlike the English "you", which can be both singular and plural, the German "du" specifically addresses the second person singular. As such, it is a direct quote from Ben, who says the line to Jack in the episode. Trivia * was only shown in an edited version, even in primetime. *In the German language broadcasts of Lost, the name of the character Autumn has been changed to Amanda. * After being aired on German TV, surprisingly got a "KJ" rating ("KJ", short for "keine Jugendfreigabe", means "not approved for minors") for the DVD release. The reasons stated were the torture scenes, coupled with Sayid's statement at the end claiming that he felt no remorse. (confirmation of reasons behind the rating, in German) As a consequence, the Season 2 Part 2 DVD set must not be sold to persons below legal age (18 years in Germany), and can't be ordered online without an ID. This is a very rare rating for a television series in Germany, and only the second season of "The Shield", the second Season of "Nip/Tuck", "Rome" and "Band of Brothers" have been rated "KJ" as well. Even "The Sopranos", "Deadwood" and "24" got rated "FSK-16". * For the German market, all the season finales thus far were split up into standard-length episodes: became "Exodus, Part 2" and "Exodus, Part 3"; and and were both split up into two parts. This resulted in different consequences for those episodes: **In the case of , two brief scenes were cut to provide extra time for the "Previously on Lost" segment at the beginning of part 2: The first scene occurs immediately after the "Lost" title sequence in the original US airing of the episode. Kate is trying to calm down her fellow survivors following the arrival of Desmond's boat. She then asks Jack for advice, and Jack simply tells her to tell the others that Desmond was back, while he will try to find out the rest. In the German edition of the episode, this entire scene is missing, and Act 1 simply starts with Jack approaching Desmond, who is sitting at the campfire. Since the credits for the episode were shown during the deleted scene, they had to be pushed back to the new beginning for Act 1. The other missing scene features Desmond and Kelvin initiating an artificial lockdown inside the Swan. The German edition of the episode starts with the Swan already in lockdown mode. Supposedly, neither scene was ever dubbed into German, as the DVDs also contain the TV broadcast edits of those episodes. **In case of , a conversation between Jack and Kate, during which Jack confesses his love for Kate, was moved from its original position (between Locke's encounter with Walt and Jack's flash-forward where he arrives at the funeral parlor) to an earlier position (before Hurley catches up with Sawyer and Juliet). As a result, part 1 ends with the Locke/Walt scene, and part 2 immediately starts with the flash-forward right away. * The first two episodes of season 2 were shown as a double feature. The ratings were disappointing: only 2,05 million people (6,8%) watched the episodes. Comparison: the pilot caught the attention of 3,88 million people. One reason could be the large break (10 months) between the seasons or the fact, that many people have seen the episodes already, thanks to illegal P2P downloading networks and the popular pay TV network "Premiere". * Trailer for season 2: download! * Pro Sieben set up their own promotional site for the series, 108minuten.de, with the information from the site being considered similarly deutrocanonical as that from the UK Lost: The Untold website. * To announce the start of Season 2, there were bottles with a message from Jack handed out in some beach clubs in Germany. The letter says: „Lieber Finder, mein Name ist Jack Shephard. Ich gehöre zu einer Gruppe Überlebender des Fluges 815 der Oceanic Airlines. Wir konnten uns auf eine scheinbar unbewohnte Insel retten. Seitdem sterben hier Menschen unter mysteriösen Umständen. Die Insel scheint es nicht gut mit uns zu meinen. Vor einigen Tagen haben wir eine Luke im Boden gefunden. Was passiert, wenn wir sie öffnen, wissen wir nicht. Wir haben Angst!" Translation: "Dear finder this message, My name is Jack Shephard. I belong to a group of survivors of Flight 815 of Oceanic Airlines. We stranded on an abandoned island. People have been dying under mysterious circumstances since. The Island has been everything but good to us. Some days ago we found a hatch in the ground. We don't know what'll happen if we open it. We're afraid." * On June 8th, 2008, one week before the launch of Season 4 on the new Fox Channel station, an advance screening of the first episode, , was held in the Cinedom theater in Cologne. Terry O'Quinn was attending the event as a special guest star.http://fernsehformat.de/prominent/terry-oquinn-john-locke-in-koln-bilder/ http://menoffaith.de/forum/showpost.php?p=372975&postcount=27 http://menoffaith.de/forum/showpost.php?p=373000&postcount=32 http://www.serienjunkies.de/news/lost-terry-18536.html http://www.dwdl.de/article/story_16226,00.html See also *Switch Reloaded External links *Pro Sieben - Lost at ProSieben *Fox Channel - Lost at Fox Channel *Das hat Folgen - Lost at Buena Vista Home Entertainment *German Lostpedia Video ProSieben promo with Charlie speaking German. Dominic Monaghan was born, and spent 10 years of his life in Germany, and is a fluent German speaker. However, this isn't him voicing the character, just lip-synching the German words, whereas his German voice actor Tommy Morgenstern provides the voice. de:Deutschland in Lost es:Alemania en Lost fr:Allemagne Category:Fan locations